HORROROSCOPOS
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, no era alguien que creía en las coincidencias... Él creía en el destino... Pero por sobre todas las cosas creía fielmente en su amado "Oha-asa! Por su parte Kuzanari Takao, tenía que acompañar a Midorima, en la búsqueda de los preciados objetos de la suerte de Shin-chan... Advertencias: Yaoi Paring: MidorimaxTakao PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** KNB, no me pertenece. Todos son creacion de Fujimaki-sensei.

 **Advertencias:** mención de los personajes de Shinguki Nakamura-sensei.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou se encontró perplejo al escuchar su horóscopo por la radio, no podía creer lo que su amado Oha-asa! pronosticaba para los nacidos bajo el signo de cáncer en aquel día sin embargo, Midorima Shintarou, era alguien que creía fielmente en las palabras del Oha-asa!, después de todo él no era nadie para desafiar al destino y menos, si el destino venía de la radio de su celular.

Con una pose seria, y triunfal característica del chico de Cabellera y ojos verdes, acomodo sus lentes con sus dedos. Mientras su fiel y casi obligado amigo en las locuras que implicaba todo aquel lio de los horóscopos lo miraba con cara de pereza Kuzanari Takao, solo sabía algo en concreto... Probablemente le tocaba pedalear el tan famoso transporte de Shin-chan, con toda la flojera del mundo Takao se subió en la bicicleta, mientras suspiraba.

Midorima, se sentó en su carro y solo dijo: — Vamos a Seirin —. Dijo el peli verde, mientras Takao comenzaba a pedalear.

Sin duda Takao ya se había acostumbrado a que las personas los miraban y murmuraban por el singular estilo de trasporte del peli verde, pero nada de eso importaba, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a las vergüenzas que tenía que sufrir a causa de Shin-chan y del dichoso Oha-asa!.

Rememoró en su mente algunos de los amuletos de buena suerte del día de Shin-chan, como el día en que Shintarou le pidió que lo acompañara a comprar un manga, ya que el dichoso manga era el objeto de la suerte.

Lo que Takao no se imaginaba, era el género del manga... Takao casi se va de espaldas al ver a Shin-chan muy quitado de la pena mientras compraba un manga, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que en la sección en la que se encontraba el de anteojos, estaba lleno de mujeres, las cuales sonreían de manera maniática al ver los mangas. Shojo, fue lo primero que pasó por la ingenua cabeza del número 10 de Shutoku.

Casi se va de espaldas el pobre Kuzanari cuando vio la portada del manga... YAOI... Bueno, eso no fue lo importante, si no la exhibicionista que llegaba a ser Shin-chan, con los objetos de buena suerte, aun recordaba cuando recorrieron todo el Instituto de Shutoku con el dichoso manga...

— Shin-chan, no has pensado en guardar el manga. —dijo Takao, sin poder apartar su mirada del manga de Junjou Romántica.

— No, es un objeto de bueno suerte y como tal debe ser mostrado. —aseguro sin la menor duda el de cabellos verdes.

Regresando a la realidad, el día era caluroso, y eso que aún era temprano, cuando llegaron a Seirin, Takao jadeaba, por el esfuerzo de haber pedaleado por casi dos horas, a veces se preguntaba por qué demonios no viajaban como la gente normal, en el metro o en autobuses, pero para todo Shin-chan, tenía como excusa su Oha-asa!

Ambos miembros de Shutoku se dirigieron al gimnasio, del Instituto Seirin… El cual se encontraba vacío.

— Shin-chan… Probablemente están en clase. —Dijo Takao al ver a Shintarou furioso.

— Andando. —Dijo rápidamente Midorima.

— ¿Y cuál es el salón de Kuroko-kun? —Pregunto Takao.

— No lo sé.

— Entonces cómo lo vamos a localizar.

— Preguntando. —Dijo Midorima como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mientras Takao lo veía con una gota de duda.

Ambos integrantes de Shutoku comenzaron a preguntar por Kuroko, pero ante aquella pregunta los estudiantes contestaban lo siguiente:

— Lo siento, no conozco a ningún Kuroko Tetsuya.

— Creo la persona que buscan no asiste a Seirin.

— ¿Estás seguro que se llama así? Solo conozco a un Kuromo Tatsuha.

Si, Shintarou, se había olvidado de la falta de presencia del jugador fantasma.

Ya cansados de recorrer Seirin, ambos jóvenes se sentaron, cuando sin quererlo Takao choco con alguien.

— Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato Takao.

— No hay problema… ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

Takao había alzado la mirada, para encontrarse con Kagami Taiga en compañía de Kuroko Tetsuya.

— Buscamos a Kuroko —dijo Midorima, al no darse cuenta que la luz y la sombra de Seirin venían juntos..

— ¿Para qué me buscas Midorima-kun? —cuestiono Tetsuya.

— ¡Kuroko maldito no hagas eso! —exclamó Kagami al ver al de cabellera celeste.

— Pero si todo el tiempo estuve contigo. —musito Kuroko con su usual cara inexpresiva.

— Kuroko —hablo Midorima.

— ¿Qué ocurre Midorima-kun? —preguntó el número once de Seirin.

— Necesito que me prestes a tu perro —comentó de manera seria Midorima.

— A Dos… ¿Para qué lo necesitas? —pregunto Kuroko.

— Resulta que el objeto de Shin-chan, es el perro de un conocido.

— Pero Dos, no es un objeto. —aseguró de manera rápida Kuroko.

— ¡Llévatelo! —imploró de manera rápida Kagami.

— Pero Kagami-kun, hoy te toca cuidar de Dos.

— Sí, pero quién soy yo para interferir entre este chico de lentes y los astros Zodiacales, además solo se lo va a llevar por un día. —Dijo enérgicamente Kagami, al ver la posibilidad de no convivir con aquel perro.

— Pero Kagami-kun, es tu responsabilidad… Midorima-kun, si te llevas a Dos, te llevas a Kagami-kun contigo. —Dijo Kuroko.

— ¡Maldito Kuroko! —Dijo Kagami enojado.

— No peleen. —intervino Takao, intentando mediar la situación. —Kuroko-kun, son necesitamos a Dos por un día, mañana te lo devolvemos. —aseguró Takao mientras sonreía de manera confiable.

— Tendrían que hablarlo con la entrenadora. —Dijo Kuroko.

* * *

El grupo de chicos se dirigía hacia los salones de los de segundo año, cuando pudieron ver a la entrenadora Riko Aida, concentrada mientras escribía en su libreta.

— Entrenadora. —hablo Kuroko, ocasionando que Riko brincara de su asiento.

— ¡No me espantes Kuroko-kun! —Dijo la joven mientras veía que detrás de Kuroko, se encontraban Kagami, Midorima y Takao.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Entrenadora, Midorima vino a pedir prestado a Dos —dijo Kagami rápidamente.

— Denegado —respondió firmemente la mujer.

— ¿Pero? —Dijo Kagami, tratando de debatir.

— He dicho denegado, ¿O quiere hacer quíntuple entrenamiento por un mes?

Riko aseveró su mirada, entonces Kagami supo, que toda opción para no tener que cuidar de Dos sería negada.

— Pero el perro es el objeto de la suerte del día de hoy —comentó de manera rápida Midorima.

— Pues si tanto deseas a Dos, tendrás que quedarte lo que resta del día en Seirin. —Riko de manera seria. — Mi adorado Dos, no sale de Seirin.

— De acuerdo. —Dijo sin más Midorima.

— Nee, Shin-chan, tenemos entrenamiento.

— Supongo que hoy entrenaremos con Seirin. —dijo Midorima sin más.

* * *

Y tal como prometió Riko Aida, la entrenadora del equipo de Básquetbol del Instituto Seirin, Dos no abandonó ese día el Instituto Seirin, ocasionando que Midorima y Takao tuvieron que acampar ese día en Seirin.

Midorima ya se encontraba, dormido, mientras Takao, se preguntaba, cómo demonios se envolvía en la pato aventuras de Shin-chan en la búsqueda de los objetos de la suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: Los capítulos no tienen ningún orden, son capítulos autoconclusivos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Takao bostezo al levantarse de la cama, últimamente el chico de cabellos negros no lograba conciliar el sueño gracias a los eventos en los que se veía involucrado al ayudar a Midorima a buscar los objetos de la suerte, sinceramente aquello le desgastaba más que el entrenamiento del equipo de basquetbol, incluso a veces pensaba Takao que parecía el sirviente de aquel tsundere de anteojos. Se levantó de la cama y encendió la radio, después de todo había adquirido esa costumbre de Shin-chan, claro que Takao no creía ciegamente en los horóscopos que pronosticaba el Oha-asa!, como lo hacía ciegamente el lanzador de tres puntos de Shutoku.

Aunque realmente el susodicho no le prestó atención a todos los horóscopos solo le prestó atención al horóscopo de Shintarou y al suyo propio, después de todo hoy tenían un partido contra Seirin, incluso sonrió al recordar la inusual menara en que se presentó Kagami Taiga, al escribir su nombre en la mano izquierda de Shin-chan. Al seguir escuchando con detenimiento los horóscopos llego por fin el turno de cáncer la suerte en aquel día para los nacidos bajo aquel signo era la mejor, y eso significaba que Midorima jugaría al cien por ciento, algunas veces Takao agradecía, que solo se le pegara un poco credulidad de Shin-chan por los horóscopos, y no el carácter que tenía Midorima.

Comenzó a escuchar atentamente, para los Cáncer pronóstico mala suerte en aquel día además de que los nacidos bajo el signo de cáncer debían tener cuidado de las personas nacidas bajo el signo de Leo, en conclusión Kuzanari no auguraba un buen día, por lo menos esperaba que el objeto de la suerte no fuera tan vergonzoso como la vez en que el chico de cabellos verdes tuvo que realizar cosplay, y en definitiva eso era buen ya que hoy Shutoku tendría dos partidos simultáneos.

Sin más detalles cuando termino de escuchar los horóscopos fue a prepararse para asistir a la escuela.

* * *

Horas más tarde Kise Ryouta, el modelo y ex jugador de Teiko se dirigía a presenciar el encuentro en el que participarían sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, como siempre el modelo rubio arrastraba en sus andanzas al capitán del equipo de básquetbol de la preparatoria Kaijo Kasamatsu Yukio, ambos se encontraban caminando mientras Kise se encontraba escuchando algo.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —pregunto Kasamatsu al ver que Kise no apartaba la mirada de su celular.

— Es una grabación del Oha-asa! de esta mañana. Es su horóscopo matutino, Midorima-chi está bien.

— El chico de Teiko, ¿Cuál es su signo?

— Cáncer, Kuroko-cchi es acuario.

— No pregunte.

Por los audífonos Kise escuchaba con atención lo siguiente: "El primer lugar va cáncer, felicidades no puedes quejarte el día de hoy, último lugar va acuario mala suerte, mantente tranquilo el día de hoy."

— Eh.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Esto es terrible.

— Ah —. Dijo sin emoción el capitán de Kaijo, cuando de repente la mirada de Kise se ensombreció.

— Esto es malo, Kuroko-chi es acuario y esta con la peor suerte del día.

— Ah.

— Kasamatsu, ¡acaso eso no te preocupa! —exclamo Kise exaltado.

— En realidad no. —respondió sinceramente el capitán— además no es como si te pusieras a imitar al lanzador de Shutoku.

— Eso es una gran idea Kasamatsu-senpai, le conseguiré a Kuroko-chi el amuleto de buena suerte del día de hoy.

— ¿Y que se supone que es?

— Es…..

* * *

Por su parte los miembros del equipo de basquetbol de Seirin se encontraban en los vestidores, descansando un poco del anterior enfrentamiento en contra Seiho, lo que había ocasionado que los senpais de Seirin pudieran dejar atrás las penas del pasado. Kagami por su parte un seguía impresionado por su compañero de equipo, es cierto que casi nunca se había quedado en la banca a participar como un mero espectador, sin embargo lo había dejado anonado ver a Kuroko haber jugado de aquella manera, era cierto que llevaba poco de conocer al chico de cabellos celestes, y sin embargo nunca le había pasado por la mente "que podía tanto amar algo como odiarlo", esas palabras lo dejaron sumido en sus pensamientos. De repente sus ojos se posaron en Kuroko, vio que sostenía "Eso", de tan solo recordarlo hervía de celos.

Aun recordaba que antes del enfrentamiento contra Seiho, se encontraba hablando con Kuroko cuando de repente llego Kise corriendo con una enorme sonrisa tonta.

— ¡Kuroko-cchi! —escucho como el rubio llamaba con tanto confianza a su sombra.

— Kise-kun —fue lo que pronuncio con su suave voz Kuroko.

— Qué bueno que te alcance antes de que salieras a jugar—. Dijo Kise mirándolo de manera seria— escuche el Oha-asa!, por ello te traje esto.

— Eh, Kise-kun yo no creo en los horóscopos.

— Acéptalo Kurokochi, en nombre de la amistad que tenemos.

A Kagami no le gustaba ver al modelo cerca de su sombra, claro las primera impresiones de Kise, seria describirlo "como un idiota que simplemente fingía serlo frente a Kuroko".

— De acuerdo —sin más Kuroko tomo aquello que le ofrecía el modelo.

* * *

Regresado al presente, aun Kagami tenía duda de que se trataba "Eso".

— Kuroko.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kagami-kun? —pregunto Kuroko.

— ¿Qué es lo que te dio Kise?

— Supongo que escucho el Oha-asa!, de esta mañana. Midorima-kun siempre lo escuchaba antes de algún partido. Pero eso no importa, debemos apresurarnos el partido contra Shutoku comenzara pronto.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou, se encontraba mudo. Imposible el hacía hasta lo imposible por seguir con su destino, se había amarrado primero la agujeta del tenis derechos, había vendado con sumo cuidado los dedos de su mano izquierdo e incluso traía al mapache shiragaraki que era el objeto de buena suerte del día de hoy. Y sin embargo había perdido contra Seirin. Ahora solo se encontraba bajo la lluvia, cuando escucho el sonido de su móvil, primero le había llamado Momoi, solo para molestar. Y después le había llamado Aomine, la anterior luz de Kuroko. Era como si el destino lo abofeteara en la cara que había perdido.

Él no se encontraba deprimido, era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

— Shin-chan —era la voz de Takao la que lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quieres Takao?

— Vámonos, supongo que debes estar sumamente deprimido por haber perdido, por eso te llevare a casa —. Dijo sin más Takao.

— Vamos a comer algo, Shin-chan.

Sin embargo a su amado destino, parecía que ese día estaba dispuesto a fastidiarlo, cuando abrieron la puerta del restaurante se entraban los miembros de Seirin comiendo. De inmediato Midorima cerró la puerta, sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados puesto que comenzó a llover, sin más opción tuvieron que ingresar al pequeño establecimiento y ahí estaba ocurriendo la idea más descabellada y bizarra idea del destino Kagami, Kuroko, Kise y él sentados en la misma mesa, ya que a Takao le pareció divertido dejarlo mientras se iba a practicar con el tal Kasamatsu.

— Recuerda Midorima-cchi los enemigos de ayer son los amigos de hoy —dijo Kise tratando le quitar aquella atmosfera llena de tensión.

— Kise, perdí hoy —dijo Midorima haciendo que el rubio se quedará sin palabras.

Aquella cena fue demasiado seria, para los cuatro.

— Lo siento Midorima-cchi, al parecer el objeto de la suerte de Kuroko-chi tuvo gran influencia en el partido.

El objeto de la suerte de acuario —pregunto Midorima.

— Si —dijo felizmente el rubio.

— Kise-kun ya te dije que no creo en los horóscopos.

— Lo se Kuroko-cchi, pero en serio un super poster mío autografiado es mejor que cualquier amuleto del mundo—. Exclamo Kise feliz.

— Un poster autografiado. —pregunto Kagami confundido.

— Si el objeto de la suerte de hoy para los acuario era el poster autografiado de un modelo —respondió brevemente Midorima.

— Kuroko-cchi, ni siquiera lo viste —dijo Kise fingiendo que lloraba— primero me rechazas y ahora no aprecias mis esfuerzos.

— Lo lamento Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko.

— Vamos al baño Kuroko-chi —pidió Kise.

— Ehh.

Sin más el rubio arrastro al de cabellos azules al baño, mientras a Kagami le saltaba una vena en la frente, incluso se había olvidado de que se encontraba en compañía de Midorima.

— Al parecer a Kise, le sigue gustando Kuroko— fue lo único que dijo Midorima antes de retirarse de la mesa y arrastrar a Takao para que lo llevara a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mención de algunos personajes de Durarara!.**

 **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Era uno de los días más odiados para Midorima Shitarou, usualmente cuando Oha-asa! Pronosticaba la peor de las suertes para los nacidos bajo el signo de cáncer, el chico de lentes corría en búsqueda de su estimado "Lucky Item", y de esa forma se aseguraba que el destino estuviera de su parte, sin embargo aquella mañana en específico Oha-asa! Pronostico que su objeto de la suerte de aquel día era ni más ni menos algo completamente raro, y no es que de cabellera verde no cumpliera con los designios del destino, sin embargo "COSPLAY", eso debería ser fácil para alguien que se preparaba a diario de manera ardua y constante para satisfacer al destino. Sin embargo Midorima no tenía idea alguna de "¿Quién diablos era Heiwajima?"

Sin dudarlo, rápidamente se dirigió a buscar información del susodicho en Internet, tecleo en nombre y de inmediato le surgió la información, para empezar al parecer Heiwajima era un barman, de cabello s rubios y ojos cafés, al parecer su verdadero oficio era ser un cobrador, además de ser el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro. Vio atentamente como vestía Heiwajima, para su buena suerte Midorima contaba con los lentes del sol, no sería muy difícil realizar el cosplay, estaba seguro que en su guardarropas tenía ropas similar a la de Heiwajima, solo tenía que conseguir la peluca. En conclusión se apresuró a tomar su celular para llamar a su esclavo personal.

* * *

Por su parte Takao, se encontraba durmiendo después de todo era domingo, y nada era mejor que descansar en domingo hasta un sonido lo despertó de su sueño. Claro que no podía ser la alarma de su despertador, el sonido de su celular era claramente el tono que había definido para Shin-chan, se apresuró a tomar el aparato.

— Shin-chan, buenos días —se apresuró a responder.

— Takao, ven a recogerme a mi casa —ordeno muy al estilo emperador, y eso que el de cabellera verde o se consideraba como Akashi.

— Pero es domingo —se quejó el de cabellera negra mientras bostezaba— además no pienso salir a recorrer toda la cuidad para ir a buscar tu objeto de la suerte, fue bastante vergonzoso cuando me enviaste a comprar "ESO" —dijo Takao tratando de borrar de su mente aquella vergonzosa situación.

— Es importante, o acaso osas desafiar el destino —dijo Midorima.

— Dime mejor cuál es tu objeto de la suerte —pregunto Takao.

— Es vestir un cosplay.

— Aja, ¿Qué clase de cosplay?

— Heiwajima Shizuo.

Por un instante los ojos de Takao se agrandaron, después de todo él amaba Durarara! ,casi podía visualizar a Midorima vistiendo de Shizu-chan, en definitiva tenía que fotografiar a Shin-chan.

— Takao, ¿sigues ahí? —pregunto Midorima.

— Llego en veinte minutos.

Y de esa manera Takao cortó la llamada, y se apresuró a alistase para salir a la búsqueda de Shin-chan.

Exactamente veinte minutos después se encontraba Takao, tocando el timbre de la casa de Midorima, el cual se abrió la puerta, Takao se quedó un par de minutos embobado mientras veía a Midorima casi vestido como Shizuo, solo faltaba una cosa para que el cosplay estuviera completo.

— Te vas a teñir el cabello, Shin… Que diga Shizu-chan. —Fue lo que pregunto el Kuzarani al ver al fanático de los horóscopos.

— ¿Shizu-chan?, de donde demonios sacaste ese apodo Takao.

— Durarara! —fue la breve contestación de Kuzanari— ¿acaso no has leído las novelas Shizu-chan?— pregunto Takao mientras sonreía.

— No es necesario, Oha-asa! … Solo predijo que debía vestir como Heiwajima.

— Que tsundere eres Shizu-chan, te falta la caracterización del personaje.

— Eso no importa, solo necesitamos conseguir una peluca.

— Si, Shizu-chan. A donde iremos, según tú.

— Iremos al centro comercial.

— Oe, Shizu-chan, si vas a lucir como Shizu-chan, no crees que no deberías tener las mano vendada—pregunto inocentemente Takao, después de toso Shin-chan era todo un caso perdido si se trataba de seguir al Oha-asa!; incluso a veces se preguntaba que si algún día su horóscopo le dijera que fuera y se lanzara del risco más alto sin duda Shin-chan lo haría.

— Puede ser.

Ya no era de extrañar ver al pobre Kuzanari Takao pedalear aquel carro en donde siempre se encontraba sentado Midorima, incluso los vecinos ya lo veían como algo cotidiano, después de todo no era raro ver a Midorima cargando montones de cosas raras. Takao pedaleaba para poder llegar al centro comercial, en definitiva era un esfuerzo llevar al ex-jugador de Teiko.

Al llegar a su destino Takao intentaba recuperar la respiración, y por su parte Midorima se largó dejando al pobre Takao sin decirle ninguna palabra de aliento, después de todo quien si no Takao era el único que intentaba convivir con el de anteojos, pero no hay que olvidar que Takao era obstinado, y aunque muriera en el intento Shin-chan lo reconocería.

Takao ya tenía cerca de quince minutos esperando, y Midorima no daba señales de vida. Un poco más recuperado del esfuerzo realizado se dirigió a buscar al Midorima, sin embargo cuando diviso la famosa peluca sobre la cabeza de su compañero de Shutokku no pudo evitar reír, después de todo era completamente raro ver al gran Midorima Shintarou siendo acosado por una horda de fans, que al ver un cosplay tan creíble de Heiwajima Shizuo no dudaron en acercarse, era tan cómico que no pudo evitar llorar de la risa.

El acosador estaba acorralado Midorima, se sentía mareado dentro de la a conglomeración de gente a su alrededor.

— Takao, sácame de aquí. —Exigió el de cabellos verdes al ver al chico con mirada de halcón muerto de la risa.

Takao ya recuperado de su bree crisis de risa, grito: — Wow que buen cosplay de Izaya.

La multitud salió corriendo en busca de Izaya, mientras que Midorima puedo respirar tranquilamente.

— ¿Quién es Izaya? —pregunto.

— Lee la novela Shin-chan….

* * *

Takao sonreía al recordar esa ocasión, sin embargo nada lo preparaba para ver a Midorima haciendo cosplay de Sakura Card Captor.

— Shin-chan, en serio no deberías hacer todos los cosplay que menciona el Oha-asa!, te ves horrible.—Dijo Takao al ver a Midorima vestido con un conjunto rosa.

— Callate Takao, aún falta ir a comprar el bastón.

— Eh… Yo no pienso acompañarte.

— Takao apresúrate. —Fue lo que dijo Midorima sentado desde su asiento de patrón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Era un día normal para los miembros del equipo de basquetbol de Shutoku, de alguna forma se habían acostumbrado a Midorima, algunas veces se preguntaban "¿Qué clase de padres tendría?", "¿Por qué seguía ciegamente al Oha-asa?" y entre tantos otros misterioso sin resolver acerca del chico de cabellera verde.

El entrenamiento era arduo y se encontraban corriendo alrededor de la cancha, observaban a Takao intentar competir contra su compañero de cabellos verdes, el que solo se concentraba en alejarse de Takao, como alma que lleva el diablo.

— Oye, Shin-chan no me puedes ignorar solo porque el Oha-asa!, lo predijo.

Midorima se para en seco.

— Ya te lo dije Takao, escorpio y cáncer tienen cero compatibilidad este día, así que no tientes al destino y aléjate —fue la breve respuesta de Midorima antes de huir corriendo.

Takao, miro la espalda del contrario fastidiado, y claro si Midorima usaba el Oha-asa! A su favor él también podía hacer lo mismo.

Los demás miembros del club de basquetbol, miraban un tanto incrédulos y divertidos la forma en que Midorima huía de Takao.

* * *

Takao se despertó ese día desde muy temprano para escuchar las predicciones del Oha-asa!.

 _ **Escorpio:**_ para todos nacidos bajo esta constelación se acerca un momentos de felicidad, sobre todo porque el día de hoy tu compatibilidad esta al cien por ciento con cáncer, el objeto de la suerte del día de hoy son unas esposas.

Takao sonrió con cierto toque de maldad al escuchar su horóscopo, en definitiva él también podía usar el Oha-asa! A su favor.

* * *

Por su parte Midorima se encontraba desayunando de manera tranquila, su hermana menor ya había salido rumbo a la escuela, y prácticamente solo se encontraban su madre y él desayunando.

— Shintarou, tu horóscopo dice que hoy tienes compatibilidad con escorpio, no desafíes al destino en cuestiones de amor —dijo su progenitora mientras sonreía.

— Me retiro madre, gracias por el desayuno —dijo el menor mientras se disponía a ir por su mochila.

* * *

Cuando salió de su casa, se le hizo raro no ver a Takao como siempre esperándolo afuera de su casa.

— Supongo que ese idiota sigue molesto —murmuró para sí mismo el de lentes.

Decidió tomar un taxi para llegar a la escuela, después de todo no tenía contemplado que Takao le hiciera semejante boicot, al llegar a Shutoku logró divisar a Takao sonriendo de manera amplia.

— ¡Buenos días Shin-chan! —saludo el supuesto boitcoteador.

— Tú ni me hables.

— Wow, Shin-chan quieres desobedecer al destino cuando nuestra compatibilidad es perfecta —dijo Takao con un tono inocente— no te preocupes Shin-chan, no desafiaremos el destino incluso traje mi "Lucky Item" —sonrió Takao al observar la mirada desconcertada del más alto.

— Que dices nanodayo —exclamó Midorima.

Claro que Midorima se encontraba distraído hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo cerrándose.

— Mira Shin-chan, la esposas son mi objeto de la buena suerte, así no desafiaras al destino —dijo de lo más feliz Takao.

— Takao, quítame las esposas —ordenó el de cabellos verdes.

— Es chistoso, que me lo pidas… Pero hay un problema se me olvidaron las llaves en mi casa.

En definitiva Takao ese día se aseguró que Midorima no desafiara el destino, por su parte lo demas compañeros del salón así como más tarde los demás miembros del equipo de basquetbol miraba impresionado a Kuzanari siguiendo al destino.

* * *

Molesto y esposado Midorima caminaba rumbo a su casa con Takao, cuando su madre abrió la puerta.

— Bien hecho Shintarou —dijo la mujer mientras alzaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación— aseguraste a tu escorpio —dijo la mujer mientras que Kuzanari los veía raro, eso aclaraba cómo era la madre de Midorima igual de fanática a los horóscopos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Kuzanari Takao, miraba incrédulo el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos de color naranja*1, todo era tan bizarro que podía pasar por un sueño, un sueño muy raro y bizarro. Pero no era peor… Era la realidad.

Era la primera vez que no era capaz de soltarse a reír a carcajadas, todo era tan surrealista que prefirió callar.

Enfrente de él se encontraba ni más ni menos que Akashi, el ex-capitán de la generación de los milagros. Y por supuesto que también estaba su tsundere favorito.

Midorima bufo molesto, como se había dejado convencer por Akashi, nada bueno salía de no seguir las órdenes absolutas del emperador de Rakuzan, pero esto se voló la barda.

— Akashi —dijo el de cabellos verdes mientras ajustaba sus lentes—, explicame ¿porque te tengo que ayudar?

— Vamos Shintaro, solo te dire que si esto… Un solo paso en esto y digamos que podría intentar utilizar mi Lucky Item en tu contra.

— Akashi como osas desafiar al destino.

— Ya te lo dije Shitaro, soy absoluto.

— En todo caso, yo ni soy de tu escuela —rebatió el más alto.

— Intente convencer a Atsushi, pero estaba enfermo por comer tanto dulce.

— Eso era de esperarse, me sorprende que no se haya indigestado antes, con la cantidad de chatarra que consume a diario.

— Primero mis opciones viables, por alguna extraña razón desaparecieron.

— No me sorprendería —añadió Midorima.

— Incluso no pude localizar a Chihiro.

— Yo también huiría si me pidieras las cosas amablemente.

— Calla, Shintaro. Estoy en proceso de redención.

— Todo es raro, incluso le dijiste a Kuroko "Tu eres la persona que no quiero perder". No compliques la cosas —pidió el de cabellos verde.

— Solo le estoy dando un pequeño empujón a Tetsuya.

— Akashi, sigue llamándonos por nuestro apellido, me da escalofríos cuando nos llamas por nuestro primer nombre.

— No creo que sea posible, después de discutir internamente, he decidido seguir llamándolos por su primer nombre, es una muestra de nuestro lazo.

— Akashi, estás demente, el único lazo que veo es con el que nos están secuestrando.

Exacto, Akashi están secuestrando a la generación de los milagros.

— Akashi-kun, esta bien que te sientas mal… Pero esto es secuestro rebatió Kuroko.

— Akashi-cchi, ¿por que no puedes pedir las cosas de forma normal?

— Se siguen negando. Solo nos falta ir por Atsushi.

— Maldito Akashi —gruño Aomine—, no puedes planificar secuestro solo para que te acompañemos a visitar a Murasakibara.

— Puedo, y ya lo estoy haciendo —aseguró el pelirrojo—. No quieren sufrir a causa de mi objeto de la suerte —aseguró el capitán de Rakuzan mientras sacaba un cutter de su pantalón.

Kuzanari, solo podía ver como la generación de los milagros, caminaba atada siguiendo a su capitán.

— Ahora que lo pienso —murmuró Akashi—, seria buena idea llevar a Haizaki.

Definitivamente a pesar del que quería reír, se contuvo. En verdad el que fue alguna vez el llamado capitán de la generación de los milagros era un monstruo para ser capaz de lidiar con los demás miembros del equipo.


End file.
